Between my Brother and Me: Nobus Vivus Manes
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Part of the Between verse. Yuya Sakaki can see monsters known as Horrors, and learns that he is not the only one. He travels to the Leo Duel School and learns that his existence is tied to these monsters, and to the madness they plan to ensue in his world. Oh, and he has a phantom knight bound to his soul. (1st Chapter: The Phantom Knights go into battle!) Plz R & R!
1. Prologue: Circus for a Psycho

_Once again, I have created another story._

 _Welcome back to a new story in my Between verse. For those who are new to these stories, they are crossovers between the two anime series nearly every kid grew up with mingling together in a supernatural based world where anything is possible and everything is usually settled in a game of Duel Monsters. Pokémon trainers now train to become_ _due_ _lists and arm themselves with Duel Disks_ _, relationships_ _are something new and refreshing, the main focus comes from Domino City and most, if not all, if the characters fall under their Japanese names._

 _For reference, this story will take place one month after "In Somnis Veritas", after a harrowing adventure in Wonderland, and will focus on the celebration of summer camp. With focus on singing, campfire, ghost stories and murder. You don't need to read that story to get the gist of this one as events will be made in passing._

 _Aside from that, this one will be slightly darker than usual. There will be abuse, psychotic relationships, non-consensual contact and more. Just to give a head's up._

 _So, without further ado, let's enter another story._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Have you heard about the Nightmare Realm?**_

 _ **It's said to be the space in between worlds; a place one enters in their dreams to see countless universes so different to their own, filled with different variations of people and holds so much awe and wonder that it can only be a dream.**_

 _ **Each world is formed by choices. Like, what would happen if the Archduke Ferdinand didn't end up being assassinated? Or how would the world would be if magic dominated the land instead of science? Perhaps one can enter lands described only in fairy tales or video games...the possibilities are endless.**_

 _ **"But what happens to the you who dies in another world?" You ask.**_

 _ **I heard that the soul returns to the Nightmare Realm, ready to be pieced back together with the other fragments that managed to flow back to the River of Souls, ready to be reborn into another world. It's also said that when one world dies, it leaves behind the seed that will become a brand new world. Most of the souls in the new world live their lives without any thought of what or who they were before. But sometimes...sometimes one can recall a memory, or have some phantom pain deep within their very being that wishes to be healed.**_

 _ **And if those pains become frequent, can they be fixed?**_

 _ **They can, but that all depends on the individual. Most of the time, uncovering those mysteries of a former life can lead to better things. Broken hearts and spirits mended, unfulfilled wishes coming true, and maybe, just maybe, being able to move on and look toward a better future.**_

 _ **Of course, the road to that enlightenment is never so simple, and I can recall a time when this road was paved with good intentions, and nearly caused our whole world to become nothing more than a burning underworld.**_

 _ **But I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the very beginning, with an introduction.**_

 _ **My name is Mieru Hochun, and it is through my crystal ball that I would see the fragments of an old world, filled with spirits, magic, romance, and a person who wanted to watch this all burn.**_

 _ **And all of this chaos and destruction started with a kiss.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Between My Brother and Me:**

 **Nobis Vivus Manes**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Prologue:**

 **Circus for a Psycho**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **At this point, you must be thinking, "A kiss? All of this started with a**_ **kiss** _ **?"**_

 _ **I know it's hard to believe, but crazier things have happened under normal circumstances. The Trojan War happened because someone decided to not give an Eris an invitation, something that would be reused for the story of Sleeping Beauty. And loose lips made people remember the fifth of November very differently.**_

 _ **The two questions you should be asking are, "Who were kissing?" and "Why were they kissing?"**_

 _ **Well, I can easily answer that first question for you. The second one is kinda...complicated.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yuya Sakaki is on the run.

He skates across the silent streets of Maiami City, pursued by a trio of shadowy figures who want nothing more than to sink their bony fingers into his skin, to feed on his flesh with their nail-like teeth, and have their serpentine tongues lap up his blood. Panting for breath, he tries to ignore the monsters growling and hissing in delight of their meal, and instead question why this has to happen to him.

Ever since the disappearance of his father three years ago, Yuya has been able to see things. Strange things. Things that would usually be found in myths and legends. No one else has this ability as far as he knows. Only his closest friends know of his strange sight, and even then, it's not enough to make these creatures disappear.

Of course it doesn't help that Maiami City, and its neighbor Domino City, are hotspots for supernatural activity and people. Domino itself boasts a healthy population of psychics, witches and enlightened individuals who can see ghosts, have some ability to shapeshift into different creatures, or are masquerading as members of the walking dead, all chronicled in the website for anything and everything unique, _Chasing Shadows._

Now if only that website can help lead an investigation as to what happened to Yuya's dear old dad (one of the most important rules on the site is that _Chasing Shadows_ is not a site to post questions in regards to missing people since, most of the time, missing people situations are based on more human reasoning and not of the supernatural).

Yuya shakes the thought out of his head as he makes a quick left at an alleyway, slips on his trademark goggles, with the right lens stamped with a cyan star, that he uses to scan his surroundings. It isn't good; the fence that blocks his way to freedom has one of those shadow monsters, fur the color and consistency of tar, wings of a bat, large eyes glowing like will o' wisps, elongated claws caked in dried blood, and a mouth filled with teeth like a piranha in pursuit of fresh meat, perched on top, crouching like a jungle cat stalking its next meal. Yuya gulps as he turns around and find the remaining two monsters blocking his only escape, leaning close, their claws scraping again the sides of the building, leaving sets of three long diagonal lines in their wake.

"Wh...what do you guys want with me?" Yuya whimpers, trying to find something to use to defend himself. The closest thing he can find to a shield is a stray garbage can lid. As he wrenches it into his hands, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Normally, the monsters observe Yuya but never give chase. Tonight of all nights, they decide to forego reconnaissance and hunt him down for no reason...or at least, no reason that corresponds to human logic.

The monster perched on the fence unleashes a throaty chuckle, its crimson eyes leering at Yuya. Its two compatriots also join in before one leans forward to stroke Yuya's chin with that claw. Yuya hurls the trash can lid at its face, but the monster knocks it aside.

 _So hungry..._ A monster speaks. _Must feed...Must_ _ **feed**_ _...on_ _ **you**_ _._

Yuya looks around him, finding himself doomed. Even if he can call for help, no one can save him. No one can see these monsters; no one will believe that these monsters even exist.

In a part deep within Yuya's soul, he blames his father for this curse. The monsters started to appear after his father left that championship duel, leaving him to deal with the aftermath. Being told how he is a son of a loser, a coward...every single day he looks in a mirror and forms the mask of the fool, the jester, the clown, the one who makes people laugh while he dies on the inside.

Yuya unconsciously clutches the pendulum that hangs over his heart as he feels time slow. As he waits for his life to end right then and there, he closes his eyes and thinks to himself...

 _I wish that someone came for me...someone who understood what I was going through...someone who could make this pain go away..._

The three monsters leap towards him, claws out, mouths open, eyes glowing madly.

And then, one of the monsters has a blade sticking out of its neck.

Yuya opens his eyes as he watches the stabbed horror collapse to the ground, warm blood pooling out of the wound. He looks up to see the wielder of the blade, gasping at this stranger.

The stranger dresses in a black cloak with torn edges, a dark green vest and black pants. Covering their mouth is a long red tattered scarf. Their hair is swept upward, black in the back with lavender bangs. His eyes are the color of storm clouds. In his hand is a long dark spear with an amethyst spearhead, dripping with blood.

Yuya locks eyes with this stranger and feels something within his very being. It should have been fear, perhaps even worry. Instead, Yuya feels belonging, no, a burning desire, for this stranger who has saved him. His cheeks turn red at the thought.

But that is utterly ridiculous; how can he feel so strongly for someone he has never met before?

One horror hisses at Yuya's savior, who just grips onto his weapon tightly before beckoning the monsters to attack with a motion of his hand. The one that stroked Yuya's face howls before lunging toward the warrior. The warrior calmly raises his spear before a bolt of lightning strikes it from above. Electrical energy surges through the weapon before, with a single swipe, a shockwave of energy collides with both monsters.

"Get behind me!" the person says. Yuya blinks at the husky voice...He knows he has heard it before. Then, he realizes something.

"Wait..." says the goggle wearing boy. "You can see them?"

"I hunt them," the spear wielder explains, his gaze softening at the green and red haired boy. "Yuya, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I...Wait, how do you know my name?"

Before the other person can answer, one of the fallen horrors crouches down and lashes at Yuya with its tail, wrapping it around his ankle. Yuya has no time to react as he is dragged toward the duo, reaching for that fallen trash can lid to act as a makeshift shield once more. The spear fielder beats to Yuya to the lid and hurls it like a discus, striking the monster's tail, causing it to recoil in pain. It turns to him, it's teeth bared.

"Leave him alone," the purple haired warrior growls. "It's me you want!"

The horrors screeches and swipes at their new target with their claws. Stepping back, the warrior blocks an attack with his spear before kicking the horror on his left and thrusting the spear into its midsection, blood oozing from the wound. Yuya stays still as he watches the fight between man and monster. The way both move, through swipes, dodges and sweeps, it is like they're dancing, waiting for the other to slip up.

Yuya is so distracted by the fight that he does not notice the second horror crawling towards him, snarling menacingly, its mouth agape, teeth gleaming like a set of knives.

The stranger, pinned to the wall, turns to Yuya. "No! Yuya!"

Yuya turns and sees the horror about to sink its teeth into his shoulder. The stranger could only look on as the monster bites down into his flesh.

Yuya screams, the monster tearing his arm apart, the sick sound of bones crunching filling the air. He whimpers in pain as blood trickles down his arm,his heart drumming louder than anything he's heard before.

And it is in that moment...something snaps within him.

Yuya snarls as he clenches his right hand. From the shadows rises a scythe with a red blade shaped like a dragon's wing that he uses to swipe the head of the monster off of him, and then wrenches off that monster's arm out of his shoulder, ignoring the holes created from when it sank its atrocious nails into his skin.

Panting for breath, Yuya looks at his blood covered hand, realizing that he has just committed murder.

And in that moment, he smiles.

The horror pinning the stranger looks in fear as Yuya turns to it, eyes glowing like the flames of Hell beneath his goggles. The savage monster whimpers and steps back as Yuya's grin stretches to a smile similar to one a clown would wear, except this smile is filled with sadistic glee in inflicting pain instead of spreading joy.

 _No...no no no!_ One of the monster begs. _Do not kill please do not kill I beg you to spare..._

Ignoring the monster's pleas, Yuya unflinchingly brings the blade of his weapon into the skull of the monster th a sickening crack, splitting like a watermelon smashed on the beach, the juices beneath this plump fruit splattering all over him and his one man audience, painting them a crimson red. Unfazed, Yuya simply pulls his scythe out from the skull and then goes to work hacking away at the corpses of the monsters at his feet.

These monsters have haunted his nightmares for years... _no more._

Who would have thought that murder could be so much _fun_?

The stranger with violet and black hair watches as Yuya indulges in this blood bath, laughing at the revelry. He watches and his expression gradually changes from shock and disbelief to awe and fascination. He sees Yuya in a dance as he spins round and round, making strong swipes of blood with the scythe like he is painting. Eventually, the paint runs dry, but Yuya stands there, grinning all the same.

The bodies of the monsters he has slain start to vanish, disintegrating into ash that float towards him and rub against his wounds. The pain starts to fade, but the euphoria from the murder remains. It feels like a well deserved bubble bath, the stress he has felt for so long simply floating away, never to return.

Then, Yuya starts feeling tired. He drops to his knees as the stranger is suddenly by his side, smiling gently as Yuya starts to close his eyes.

"You did well, Yuya," the stranger whispers in his ear. "Sleep well, we'll see each other very soon."

Yuya weakly nods his head, his hand dropping the scythe onto the ground, where it disappears into the darkness. As he turns to the person with dark grey eyes, a thought enters his mind.

 _He looks just like...me._

And then, Yuya falls into the darkness.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Everywhere he looks, there is fire._

 _The tent is set ablaze and everyone has been quickly escorted out. The only ones left are Yuya, swinging on the trapeze, laughing madly even as the net that would save him should he fall is wrapped in flames. Standing twenty_ _feet_ _below him is that stranger with black and lavender hair,_ _simultaneously looking horrified amd_ _concerned_ _._

 _"Yuya!" says the stranger. "Please, listen to me!"_

 _Yuya giggles as he continues to swing, his feet hooked onto the trapeze as the fire climbs up the posts, burning the wood at an alarming rate._

 _"This is all your fault!" Yuya spits out. "All of them would have been saved if you didn't butt in. You caused this, Phantom Knight!"_

 _The phantom knight snarls as he looks up and sees that the fire is rising at a fast pace. Thinking quick, the knight prepares his spear and throws it at the trapeze before running towards the net. The spear pierces the rope of the trapeze as Yuya starts to fall. Still, Yuya keeps smiling, even after the phantom knight dives toward the jester before he reaches the ground. The phantom knight grunts as he feels something piercing his stomach._

 _And it is that moment that he notices the handle of a knife in his midsection, blood pooling out of the wound._

 _Yuya snickers, his face covered in that jester makeup making him more twisted than before. His red eyes practically glow in the flames as he grips onto the knife._

 _"Such a pity," Yuya hisses. "That your kindness became the end of you. Now, I have to go...go and continue my father's research, and spread the horrors out to the masses. What a wondrous journey I shall endure, don't you think?"_

 _"...No."_

 _Yuya blinks as the phantom knight grips onto the front of his shirt before leaning him forward for a kiss. Yuya tries to push away, hand still grabbing onto the knife before he feels something fade away in his heart. His eyes stop glowing as he looks to see the face in front of him, those grey eyes that attracted Yuya days ago. He knows who this is._

 _"Yuto..." Yuya whispers. "What's going on?"_

 _He looks around and sees the blaze. His mind starts racing, trying to recall what happened before now. There was Yuto, the promise, the ringmaster knocking him unconscious. Then, nothing._

 _It is at this point that he notices the knife wound. He places a hand to his mouth as Yuto smiles._

 _"We...we aren't going to_ _make_ _it," Yuto whispers, reaching out to cup Yuya's cheek. "It's too late...for the both of us."_

 _"No, I won't let you die!" Yuya exclaims, panting for breath. The fire was making it harder to breathe. "Yuto, take my hand and..."_

 _Yuto silences Yuya by placing his hand over Yuya's mouth. After Yuya has quieted down, Yuto moves it so it rests over Yuya's cheek once more._

 _"Yuya..." A tear falls down Yuto's face. "Can you_ _...can you promise_ _me something?"_

 _"Anything..." Yuya answers. "Tell me, Yuto!"_

 _"Promise me...Promise me that if we ever meet again, you'll bring smiles_ _t_ _o people's faces. And that you will always keep smiling. Promise me, Yuya."_

 _Yuya feels the tears forming in his eyes as he holds onto Yuto's outstretched hand. "I promise, Yuto."_

 _Using his thumb to wipe a tear falling down Yuya's eye, Yuto sits up and places a kiss over Yuya's right eye, where a bright blue star is painted over it. Yuto smiles one last time before his eyes close and he breathes his final breath._

 _Yuya stays calm as he pulls the knife out of_ _Yuto's stomach, quietly_ _wipes the blood off of the blade with the sleeve of his shirt and stares at his reflection, feeling another tear fall. He swallows a lump his throat, his hands trembling before he takes a deep breath and then thrusts the knife into his stomach._

 _Blood begins to pool everywhere as he starts laughing, laughing as if this is nothing more than one of his performances, laughing alongside an audience watching these final moments between the phantom knight and twilight joker._

 _As he laughs, the tallest beam of the circus tent breaks and begins to fall._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yuya wearily opens his eyes to find himself looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom, wincing at the bright light.

He blinks as he scans his surroundings. His goggles are on his desk, alongside his Duel Disk. He is wearing his day to day outfit, all clean and neat without a single drop of blood staining it. He stares at his hands, no longer covered in blood.

But how did he get here? All that he can recall is him back at the alley, surrounded by those horrors, someone with a spear, and his vision turning red, blood spraying everywhere and the thrill of killing those monsters. That...that couldn't have happened, right?

Yuya sits up, seeing a fluffy brown corgi staring eye to eye at the boy before giving the boy a friendly lick across the face. Yuya sighs as he strokes one of the dog's ears before noticing his left arm.

There is no pain at all, even though he clearly remembers one of those monsters trying to tear it off of his body. There are no signs of scratches or blood stains either. It is as if he has dreamed everything.

No, he knows that the vision of him at the burning circus tent is a dream; one that he has not had before. The one thing that bothered him was that phantom knight...it is as if the two had met before.

But, once again, that is impossible. Yuya would distinctly recall meeting with a stranger with his face. Yet, there was that person who knew his name and it feels like they knew each other in a way that signalled how they were bonded to one another.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Yuya gives the dog a tight squeeze. "I don't know about you, En," he says. "But I think I might be going crazy. What do you think?"

 _Yuya..._

Yuya gasps as he hears that voice echo within his mind. The same voice...Of that person amongst those dead monsters.

But...But that can't be possible. That person...how is he speaking in Yuya's mind?

Yuya feels a headache coming as he places a hand on his forehead. He feels the room start to spin, the pendulum on his neck glowing as En whimpers and leaps out of Yuya's lap, scurrying out of the bedroom. The light above his head suddenly switches off, the door slams shut as Yuya looks around in terror.

"Who is that?" Yuya asks, looking around. "What do you want?"

 _I've come...for you!_

Yuya looks down, watching his pendulum glow in the dark. He shields himself as the pendulum lights the entire room and then quickly fades. Yuya opens his eyes and gasps at what he sees.

In front of him is that spear wielded from the alleyway, grey eyes glowing, the dark spear in hand, and his body covered in blood.

But those aren't the most disturbing thing about this person who randomly appeared in Yuya's bedroom. It's the fact that Yuya can see right through this person that frightens him the most.

"You...you're a ghost?" Yuya stammers.

The phantom nods his head."I've been waiting for you, Yuya. It's been far too long."

Yuya trembles as he sees a ghostly hand reach towards him. Instead of passing through his body, the hand rests on his shoulder. He feels a wave of calmness radiating from this spirit, causing him to feel so sleepy.

"Look at me, my Yuya," says the phantom. "Look."

Yuya does as he told and sees the phantom's silver eyes began to glow like stars on a rainy night. Yuya gasps, his own blood ruby eyes widening at the glow. The phantom smirks as Yuya feels his body become heavy, like someone has tied him to an anchor slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean. His eyes droop, his head rests against his chest as the phantom leans into Yuya's ear.

"Awaken my love," he whispers. "And let us reunite as one once more."

"Reunite...as one..." Yuya murmurs, opening his eyes. His once lively red eyes are now devoid of that spark that is displayed when he duels. They look hollow, like someone drilled holes into them.

The phantom chuckles as he pats Yuya's head, ghostly fingers running through those vibrant green and red tresses before he steps back, watching Yuya fall deeper and deeper into trance. The crimson eyed boy pays no attention to this stranger leaning close...

And then, the two kiss.

Yuya's eyes widen, feeling like he has been struck by lightning as memories flood his mind. The fire, the trapeze, the knife, the dark knight that died trying to save him...

Without thinking, he brings his arms around the black and violet haired phantom's neck, feeling sparks fly from the kiss like a fireworks display during the summer holidays. Yuya melts into the feeling, wanting more, craving more.

Eventually, he leans back, panting for breath. Yuya's eyes glow in the darkness of his bedroom, his lips forming a twisted grin as he stares at the phantom. The phantom smiles back in return.

"Yuto..." Yuya whispers, the name rolling off his tongue despite never hearing it before. No, he _has_ heard it before; in his dreams. "You're here..."

The phantom knight, Yuto, nods as he drops to one knee, taking one of Yuya's hands into his own. Soon, intricate swirls of light creep up onto Yuya's arms, revealing tattoos of cyan stars and a crescent moon, and a cyan star stamped over his right eye. Yuya instinctively places his free hand over the star, recalling someone placing a kiss there in the midst of a burning circus tent long ago.

"I promised to protect you," Yuto whispers, staring at the ring on his finger. A black band of metal with an amethyst flower in the middle. "I promised that no one would ever separate us. I promised that we would see each other again, Yuya, my love, my twilight joker."

"Yuto," Yuya repeats. Then, he giggles as the image of Yugo in black knight's armor flashes in his mind. "That's right. I won't let you leave me again...my loyal knight, my dark specter, my spear that strikes in the shadows to rain the blood of our victims down upon the masses." He laughs, eyes mad with glee. "Come, Yuto. Let us reunite as one..."

Yuto rises to his feet as he raises his hand over Yuya's pendulum, the crystal glowing softly before he sinks deep into the depths of Yuya's soul. Yuya's ruby eyes darken for just a second, a black aura manifesting around him, licking his skin as he stares at his hands. He curls them into fists before he turns his gaze towards the window. He approaches it and opens it wide, wanting to feel the night breeze. He props a foot against the windowsill, watching the silent city streets waiting to be dyed red with fresh blood.

"Let's go, love," Yuya whispers, strapping his Duel Disk sitting on his desk. He then gently grasps the pendulum swinging freely over his chest. "The fun is just getting started."

 _Of course._ Yuto's voice whispers in Yuya's mind, causing Yuya to sigh and place a hand over his heart. He could feel his precious Yuto's love for him course through his body, making him feel all warm and bubbly on the inside. _Let's see what type of horrors have been unleashed._

Then, Yuya Sakaki leaps out, a pair of red dragon wings unfurling from his back before he flies into the sky and begins his night of mad delight.

As he flies, he doesn't notice of the strange boy with light green hair and a black and white cap watching him. With a finished Rubik's cube in his hand, the boy smiles to himself before walking down the sidewalk back home.

 _The show is about to begin._ he thinks. _This will be so much_ fun.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **So now, after seeing all of this, you may be thinking, "What happens now?"**_

 _ **The answer, "**_ **Everything** _ **happens now."**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Mieru learns how her darling Yuya has awakened and decides to confront him to snap him out of it. Unfortunately, Yuya's Phantom Knight has other plans, leaving Millefeui to "woman up" and knock some sense into this deranged knight in shining armor.**_

 _ **"Madness in Me" coming soon.**_


	2. Madness in Me

_**Okay, perhaps I may have been exaggerating by saying "**_ **Everything** _**happens now", but a lot of things transpired with that kiss all at the same time, and it reached out to different people who would eventually be connected to this chaos, one way or another.**_

 _ **To make it easier, we'll start in Maiami City, my hometown. Home to various dueling schools, the one I attend is known as Fortune Prep, it is also the birthplace of Action Duels, where dueling and performing arts combine into one. Yuya Sakaki, the one who was kissed by a ghost, is an aspiring Entertainment Duelist, surprising the entire dueling world with the advent of Pendulum Summoning and wanting to follow in his father's legacy of being a performer…**_

 _ **Before Yusho Sakaki disappeared three years go.**_

 _ **Since then, Yuya has been hiding his angst and pain beneath a cheery facade. No matter where he went, he could see people whisper about his coward of a father, and how Yuya would end up just like his dear old dad in the future. And when he attempted to showcase his Pendulum summoning mechanic again, he failed, and everyone accused him of cheating, sending him into a depression once more.**_

 _ **I highly doubt any of these people have read, or watched, Carrie to understand what their harsh words and stares would eventually do to him. Like a bottle of soda that has been shaken too much before being opened, Yuya's rage was reaching the breaking point.**_

 _ **And when Yuya accepted that kiss from the phantom, something woke within his very soul.**_

 _ **Something dark and sinister...**_

 _ **Something who wanted blood...**_

 _ **So while he flew across the city, waiting to paint the town red with his awakening, I was busy doing something very important that prevented me from sensing this trauma sooner...**_

 _ **...And that was blowing out the candles of my birthday cake.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Part 1: Resurrected**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **1st Spirit**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Madness in Me**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Happy birthday!"

This is what Mieru Hochun hears as she looks at everyone waiting for to make her wish. The house is decorated with various decorations suitable for Halloween: the orange and black balloons and streamers, and the numerous jack-o'-lantern candle holders. The food is Halloween based from a cauldron filled with delicious punch and fog from a block of dry ice, cupcakes with adorable spiders topping them, gazpacho soup for the vampire in everyone (without garlic of course), a tray filled with numerous sandwiches on charcoal bread, and even a delicious pumpkin cheesecake where 13 lit candles are ready to be blown.

The most important thing, however, is that everyone is wearing Halloween costumes that were all written down on scraps of paper and tossed around in a hat.

"My little girl has grown up!" A man, dressed up as a Frankenstein's monster, sniffles. He blows his nose into a tissue as he adds, "She's now a witch!"

This is true. On a witch or wizard's 13th birthday (or sooner for the rare cases that a child shows significant progress), they obtain a magical artifact known as their Craft, their Magical Seal which grants them a boost in magic power, and their familiar which acts as their assistant in day-to-day life. In a given city, there is a higher witch to wizard ratio, and they all form communities with one another to ensure easier relationships with normal citizens.

Mieru, dressed up as Ghostrick Nekomusume, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and then blow all thirteen candles out. Then she is surrounded by a round of applause as her mother records everything. A boy with glasses, dressed as Ghostrick Lantern with a maroon peaked hat on his head and a lantern in his hand, applauds and hugs Mieru.

"You're a witch now!" Masato exclaims. "How does it feel?"

"It feels... amazing!" Mieru answers, her green eyes bright like peridots. Masato just blushes as he places a hand behind his head in embarrassment. His older sister, Haruka, dressed as Ghostrick Yuki-onna, just giggles behind the blue sleeve of her kimono.

"It's so cute to find you two getting along!" she says. "I predict that you both will become quite close in the future!"

"R-really?" Masato stammers out as he looks at Mieru conversing with her father, Mamoru Hochun (the man dressed as Frankenstein's monster) and mother Miyuki Hochun (who looks like an older version of Mieru, dressed as the titular Scary Godmother from her Halloween specials) before his cheeks turns red.

"Come on, Haruka," says Serena, revealing a fang filled smile, the tomboy cosplaying as Ghostrick Alucard. "I'm not sure Masato is Mieru's type."

"I am!" Masato pouts. "Just because I'm not tall, dark and handsome yet doesn't mean that I don't have a chance to get together with her...I hope."

"You're still young, Masato," says Millefeui, smoothing the cyan dress of her Ghostrick Doll attire. "I'm sure there will plenty of time for you to get to know each other better."

"And besides, Mieru should be celebrating how she is now a teenager!" Kanata adds, adjusting the hat for her Ghostrick Jiangshi costume. "She can think about romance much, much later."

Masato just nods as he noticed his parents also talking to Mieru's parents. Apparently, his and Haruka's mother, Mitsuko (who is dressed like Ghostrick Mary), and Mieru's mother, were roommates in the Cassiopeia Witches Academy - and, according to Mitsuko, they were something...more for those few years together, much to both his and his sister's shock - which made Mieru an honorary cousin to them. Meanwhile, Senri (wrapped in linen bandages over his regular attire for his costume as Ghostrick Mummy) and Mamoru talk about their experiences as to how they married a witch and adjusted to the magical world. On the table, four little dolls dressed in black hooded cloaks with different color trim feast on graham crackers and a gooey peanut butter/chocolate s'mores dip as Haruka coos at the one whose cloak is lined with red.

"Can you believe that it's been almost three months since I met you guys?" she says, smiling as the doll with the red trimmed cloak lowers the hood to reveal the face of a doll with black spiky hair styled like a crab and streaked with gold. "We've been through a few adventures already, huh?"

"Of course!" says Cloth Yusei, the one with the hood down. He stares at Haruka with cerulean bead eyes. "Like our Adventures in Wonderland and that Riding Duel with…" he pauses as the smile on Haruka's shrinks slightly. "Oh…sorry…"

The other dolls remove their hoods to stare at the fiery witch who wipes a tear falling down the corner of her eye with her sleeve. One of them, Cloth Jack, approaches Haruka and pats her arm.

"It's okay," he says. "You can still save him. That evil sorcerer can't get his hands on your precious Yugo as long as you don't give up."

Haruka nods her head as she sees her familiars leap onto her arms and make the slow ascent to sit on her shoulders. As they take their places, Serena is eating a roast beef sandwich on charcoal bread, Kanata is talking to her sister while pouring punch from a plastic cauldron and Masato is filling Mieru's plate with sweets, all while hiding the blush on his face. Seeing this, Haruka smiles back and joins everyone else while Serena quickly has her phone play _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ soundtrack before summoning her band of Ghostrick monsters to join in on the fun.

It has been more than a week since she debuted as a Riding Duelist at the World Riding Grand Prix, how she met Yugo and his yellow feather bangs, his hornet-inspired D-Wheel, Speedroid monsters and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and the utter joy in dueling with someone you don't know yet build a strong connection to over a few hours (along with confessing her love for him in front of a live audience). She still has her half of the Victory Ribbon that the two split as a memento of the occasion, kept in a spare ring box buried deep in her satchel that she looks at from time to time, wishing to experience more with Yugo.

And while she still kept an eye on the news as to who won, who lost and the type of decks that the teams played (she found herself cheering Team Taiyou on due to their Sleeping Giant strategy, even if they eventually lost to Team Satisfaction at the end), she still flashed back to that exhibition duel, with a roaring crowd cheering her on, and of its unlikely aftermath.

That scene of Yugo and...that evil purple-haired stranger with Yugo's face (Haruka will not give that boy the pleasure of invading her peace of mind by naming him) hypnotising Yugo like that disturbed her. Especially since she is not supposed to interfere with these two - orders from Team Satisfaction, of all people - and can only imagine their relationship grow mad like crabgrass. She has tried calling Yugo once or twice after looking up his number in the Domino Below Directory, but he didn't respond.

And she once tried to venture to Domino Below through mirrors, but it was too taxing on her body to travel that big of a distance.

She would do anything to tell those Enforcers, "Screw the rules, I'm doing what's right!" in regards to Yugo, but she'll have to trust their judgment, as bad as it is, for the time being.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Haruka helps herself to some of the cake, all while the music plays and everyone is too focused on the party to think of anything crazy going outside of it.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Underneath the shade of the tallest tree in the park, Yuya and Yuto, still as a phantom, kiss.

Yuya's back is pressed against the tree, hands gripping against Yuto's coat, a pair of red dragon wings flaring out. From the darkness, a pair of shadowy wings emerge from Yuto's back, making the resemble a fledgling demon and fallen angel making out underneath the Tree of Knowledge.

But neither care at the moment; they are too wrapped up into each other to notice.

The world could crumble beneath them and all they would want to do during the end of the world was to stare into each other's eyes, mesmerized by their watching to even think about escaping.

"Yuto," Yuya gasps after they stop to catch their breaths. "Yuto, it's... it's so weird. It's like I'm in two times at once."

Yuto smirks. "It will take time for your memories to combine as one. But for now I suppose I can pass the time with a story."

Yuya smiles, his dull red eyes glowing in delight as Yuto begins his tale.

"Once upon a time, the world was filled with monsters and humans who lived in harmony," Yuto begins. "Magic was in the air, dragons and witches flew in the sky and there was...a circus."

Yuya's eyes widen. He loves tales with circus, carnivals, fairs, magicians...anything involving performing arts dance in his mind.

Yuto smiles when he sees the look on Yuya's face. "At the edge of a particular village that lead to what is known as the Dark Woods, there was a group of warriors who made sure to protect the town from some of the darker monsters that lurked in the shadows. They called themselves the Phantom Knights.

"I was one of them, the Knight of Spear, and I took my role seriously. There was no way that I would let a person be harmed as long as I patrolled the woods.

"And it was during one of my nightly patrols that I heard music. The music of a circus, and I watched a sea of lights rise above the treetops. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Deep into the woods I traveled so I could hear more and more of that music and I found what I was looking for.

"I had stumbled upon the Nightmare Mirror Circus."

At the name, a memory flashes through Yuya's mind. It is a black and white circus tent which held a hall of mirrors.

He recalls a reflection of himself in a black and white harlequin outfit, laughing and giggling as hundreds of reflections chase after him, and that of Yuto with spear in hand. Yuya finds himself trapped amongst five mirrors, turning around as Yuto approached him...

Yuto suddenly kisses Yuya on the lips again, causing the green and red haired boy to snap out of his memory. A tinge of red colors his cheeks as Yuto chuckles.

"I went to investigate," Yuto continues, cupping Yuya's cheek with a hand. "It was a tent of light and shadows, the music like stars singing in harmony, the flowers shining like gems beneath the moonlight, exhibits that seemed to leap out of the pages of storybooks, and performers of many kinds. Fire eaters, lion tamers, children who danced liked fairies... everything was magic. And I wanted to be part of it.

"I then entered a magnificent maze of mirrors, and found you. You were laughing, running, practically _begging_ me to chase you. I wanted to see your face, wanted to see who I was hunting…And I was not disappointed.

"I eventually caught up with you. You wore a jester outfit colored like the circus tent with a white rabbit mask covering your face. You were so innocent, so pure...and I wanted you more than anything else in the world.

"You were afraid of me, that was understandable. You did not know who I was, or why I was there. I meant you no harm, and I promise you that will not change.

"Eventually, curiosity got the better of you, and you approached me, asking me what my name was." Yuto leans close to Yuya's ear, his warm breath causing Yuya to gasp. "I told you, and asked the same of yours all while we approached each other, the space between us becoming smaller and smaller until I removed your mask…" Yuto places a trail of kisses from ear that trails all the way down Yuya's cheek to his jaw. "And then I looked into your eyes."

At this, Yuto can't take it any longer. He presses his lips onto Yuya's again, hands gripping the boy's shoulders, pressing his body on the smaller boy's own, pinning him to the tree. Yuya does not protest; no, he wants something more out of Yuto, a way for them to become reunited as one in body as they are with their minds and souls.

Yuto has the same thought in mind, one hand lowering towards Yuya's jeans. He has no care if they are in public. If anyone tries to separate them now, the onlookers would pay with their very lives.

Just as Yuto is about to begin, he stops and notices a faint glow. He looks down and sees Yuya's pendulum glowing like a firefly.

"Yuya," he whispers. "Do you not sense it?"

"Sense what?" Yuya inquires, bringing the pendulum to eye level. The strange crystal swings back and forth, locking his gaze into its smooth motions until he sees something within the facets of the crystal.

Two other boys, kissing underneath the moonlight...one dressed in purple, the other in white.

Four gems of different colors set in silver...

And, last of all, a large black dragon whose eyes are filled with murderous intent.

Yuya gasps and steps back as the pendulum finally dims. Yuto braces Yuya before he drops to his knees.

"There's more of them…" Yuya snarls, curling his hand into a fist. "I sensed a Horror closeby."

Yuto looks in shock before his expression turns to one of wicked delight.

"Then it looks like our first date isn't over, is it?" he chuckles, placing a quick peck on Yuya's cheek. "Take us there...and let us rain destruction on those who would dare separate us again."

He then vanishes deep into Yuya's soul once more as the green and red haired boy takes flight, following the pendulum's glowing light to his next destination.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ooh, they are just so _cute_!" Mieru coos, seeing the four dolls on the table in their hooded cloaks. "How did they get those costumes?"

"It's kinda hard to explain," Haruka answers, watching the four circle a candle as if they are performing a ritual. They wave their arms up and down as the tiny flame mimics their movements. "But they started dressing like this after encountering Team Satisfaction's...true selves."

"'True selves'?" Mieru blinks.

Haruka nervously scratches the back of her head. "Don't focus on that now. It's your birthday; you'll learn this stuff eventually."

This is when Miyuki appears, clutching an item in her hand.

"Mieri, my love," the older woman says. "I believe it is time."

Opening her hand, Miyuki reveals a gold medallion with a golden star in its center, encrusted with emeralds on a gold chain.

"Her craft!" Haruka squeals, looking at her own that adorns her neck. It is a silver fleur-de-lis with three aquamarines set in it hanging on a silver chain. Masato also shows his, which resembles the Medallion of the Ice Barrier with large orange beads strung around it.

"That's right!" Miyuki smiles. "Go on, my love. Take the first step into becoming a true witch."

Mieru nods her head as she removes the coin pendant that usually hangs over her heart before taking the new one. Slipping it on, she feels a strange warmth bubbling inside her like a bottle of champagne, before her eyes flicker with gold specks and she thrusts her arms out, where a golden seal with pentacles inside it forms above her hands. Then, just as it appears, the gold circle and gold sparks in her eyes vanish.

"So cool!" says Masato as he and Haruka extend their hands out. Above Masato's hand is his magic seal of a cyan snowflake while Haruka has a red circle with numerous five petal flowers.

"I wonder what type of element she's gonna get," Haruka muses, crushing her Magic Seal. When she opens her hand, a swarm of fiery butterflies fly off. "It would be cool if she uses light and all."

"I know!" Masato agrees, also crushing his Magic Seal, watching as ice crystals float around him. "I can't wait to find out what her familiar will be!"

"And I think we know what that means!" Mitsuko sings as everyone seats themselves in the living room where a pile of presents waits for Mieru. Mieru looks in awe at the pyramid of wrapping paper and ribbon, glad that she doesn't have X-ray vision as to not ruin the surprise.

"Which one, which one…" she mutters, moving a finger towards a present. "Which one shall it be?"

Masato hops over to the table and picks up a flat square present, the size of a dinner plate with blue and silver wrapping paper, before turning to the birthday girl.

"Please, open mine first!" he exclaims, almost shoving his present into Mieru's hands. He then notices the flustered look on Mieru's face before he corrects himself. "I mean...could you?"

Mieru tilts her head as she slowly unwraps the gift. When all of the wrapping paper has been removed, her eyes widen as she picks up the item: a replica of the Mirror of the Ice Barrier, except as a table mirror instead of the hand mirror that is on the card. The eyes of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier flicker like tiny flames as she traces the frame with a curious finger.

"Whoa…" says Mieru, looking at her reflection. "Did you make this?"

"Well, not all of it," Masato admits. "I mostly painted everything. Mom helped me mold the clay to form the frame."

Mieru squeals. "I love it! These will be perfect for predicting midnight romance fortunes! Ooh, I can't wait to perform it to see the image of my future husband!"

Masato turns red as Mieru looks at her reflection in the mirror. Haruka pats him on the shoulder.

"She'll see eventually," she notes.

Setting the mirror down on the table, Mieru quickly unwraps her other presents. Her father gifts her with a brand new umbrella with golden butterflies painted on them (her old one had been destroyed a week ago), Mitsuko and Senri have bought her a cute jewelry box inscribed with magic seals, Serena gifts her with all three books of _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ ("With the original artwork inside!" Serena notes), Haruka's present is a diary with a cover decorated with pentacles and a collection of gel pens, and Kanata sewed a witch cloak and hat - complete with cat ears - that Mieru immediately tries on.

"Wow!" she says. "Thank you everyone! Oh, Millefeui...you haven't shown me your present yet!"

"I saved the best for last," says Millefeui, taking the last box on the table before setting it on Mieru's lap. The wrapping paper is a cherry red color with cyan stars, tied with a dark green ribbon. Mieru blinks as she takes the gift box into her hands, places it near her ear, and slightly shakes it. That's when she hears something... laugh.

"Huh?" she asks, all while Haruka's Cloth Dolls giggle and cover their mouths with their hands. Millefeui winks.

"Don't keep him waiting, Mieru~," she sings.

Confused, Mieru sets the box on the table and carefully lifts the lid as the Cloth Dolls play a drum roll by banging spoons against some cups. Then…

 **Boom! Crash! Bang!**

Confetti, streamers and sparkles erupt from the box as a figure jumps out with a forward flip before posing and shouting, "Ta-dah!"

There is a round of applause as Mieru looks at the...doll in front of her. They have green and red hair, a white and red blouse trimmed with yellow along with yellow and black diamond patterned pants, black crackoes with a red heart on the right shoe and a white spade on the left, a cyan star painted over his right eye (both eyes being bright cherry red buttons) and a little cap and bells that is also half white and half red with a club in the middle (but while the blouse is white on the right and red on the left, the jester hat inverts the color) and a lavender ruffled collar and sleeve cuffs. In his hand is a wand that he brings out with a flourish.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The doll announcement. "The show is about to begin!"

Haruka's Cloth Dolls applaud along with the humans. Mieru's jaw drops in shock as the doll bows to everyone before hopping onto a makeshift tightrope consisting of two turned cups and a chopstick that bridges them. As he takes his first few steps, Kanata punches her sister in the arm.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you kept me up all night with that Action Duel footage for the past three days!" she chuckles.

"That and the duel with the 'Cooking Duel Prince' back in Wonderland just got me inspired," Millefeui smirks.

After the performing doll makes it to the other side to another round of applause, Millefeui takes the doll into her hands and raise him towards Mieru. "Mieru, this is Cloth Yuya," she says. "And, I think...he is your familiar!"

Mieru takes Cloth Yuya into her hands and pokes him in the stomach. The doll giggles, the bells on his cap jingling slightly.

"She can create familiars?" Miyuki gasps, looking at the four dolls that hop into Haruka's lap.

"That's what I thought too," says Mitsuko. "Perhaps this is because of her…"

"Sweet Hecate, this is the cutest thing ever!" Mieru squeals, hugging Cloth Yuya tight. "Oh my gosh, and he's even wearing the outfit he wore when he first brought the advent of Pendulum Summoning into the world!"

"Yep!" says Millefeui. "If _Barbie_ can bring out a line of dolls celebrating some of the most famous women in history, why couldn't I celebrate something so meaningful in dueling history than the creator of Pendulum monsters? Is he to your liking?"

"He is and more!" Mieru answers, nuzzling Cloth Yuya. "I love him!"

Cloth Yuya giggles once more before suddenly, his head droops as if he has dropped dead. Mieru pulls Cloth Yuya away and slightly shakes him with the look of someone who just saw their pet die in front of their eyes.

"No, no Yuya!" she exclaims. "Yuya, wake up! Open your eyes...say something!"

Everyone else looks in alarm, but none more so than Haruka and Millefeui. The former clings onto her dolls tight, while the latter crosses her fingers.

Then, after an uneasy silence that lasts fifteen seconds, Cloth Yuya speaks.

"Reunite…." he whispers. "Must reunite...reunite...as one!"

The cloth dolls in Haruka's lap huddle in fear as Cloth Yuya manifests an aura of darkness that briefly shows the image of a dark and foreboding dragon. Mieru squeaks while Serena immediately takes a photo of it.

Then, Cloth Yuya faints as Haruka's Cloth Dolls hop out of her lap and onto Mieru's, all of them showing concern on their faces as they mew over their fallen friend.

"Millefeui…" says Kanata. "Is this…"

"No," Millefeui answers, shaking her head as she takes the crying dolls into her lap and does her best to soothe them by patting their heads. "I have no idea what's going on…"

"...I think I know who might," says Haruka, staring at Cloth Yuya with a gaze that could cause him to self-combust if she wants to. She grips onto her kimono as she says, "That face of his...I thought I was just hallucinating, but he looks just like...just like…"

"Haruka," Serena interrupts with a sigh. "We know you're upset about what happened to Yugo last week, but now's not the time to think about him."

"No, it is," says a small almost distant voice.

Everyone turns to see Cloth Yusei hold his head before lifting it up to reveal two new pairs of eyes on his face. He rubs his eyes before he hops onto the table, tilting his head at everyone.

"Whoa!" says Serena. "Millefeui, is this your handy work?"

"No," Haruka answers. "It's the work of Team Satisfaction." She reaches out to pick Cloth Yusei up and grips him tight, really close to lighting him up like a Roman candle. "Yusei... what's going on?"

Cloth Yusei feels his head spinning before looking up at Haruka. But when he speaks, it isn't the cutesy, childish voice of the doll, but it is older, solemn and distant. Mamoru looks at his wife in confusion, while Senri clenches his hand into a fist, his expression mirroring the one on his daughter's face.

"There has been a disturbance in Domino Below," Yusei explains within the doll's body. "It involves Yugo and…"

Haruka grits her teeth and squeezes Cloth Yusei to the point where he would explode. "Don't you _dare_ say his name."

Yusei, not really feeling the doll body being constricted in Haruka's grip, shrugs his shoulders. "Fine, I won't."

"And how exactly are you even talking? Maiami City is a 2 hour drive from Domino and you guys are supposed to be 'resting' for the final duel of the WRGP!"

"Since our doll bodies are based on our souls, we have a connection to them and can broadcast ourselves through these bodies if given enough concentration. Sort of like what you did to awaken us in Wonderland." As he says this, Yusei turns to the bodies of the other Cloth Dolls, who all grip their heads in pain, mewing softly. "Unfortunately, I am the only one actually _making_ the effort to communicate."

"Wonderland?" Mieru repeats.

Yusei ignores this as he continues. "We have been told by our Dark King that an 'epidemic' will cause the final duel to be canceled. And we were resting at our apartment when we sensed an... awakening."

Haruka frowns. "But why are you talking to us here? If Yugo is involved, why not _you_ go and take care of it? And that pun was unintended."

"Because," Yusei answers. "That same disturbance with Yugo is also here in Maiami city. And it involves him!"

He points to Cloth Yuya as Mieru hugs the doll tight.

"What...what are you saying?" asks Mieru. When they dueled a few weeks ago, she could see that a terrible fate would come for poor Yuya. Talks with the head of Fortune Prep, Madam Divina, also confirmed that Yuya would be suffering from...something, but all that could be seen through her crystal apple was a dark fog.

"Haruka is right to note that Yuya Sakaki has the same face as Yugo and…" Yusei pauses as he considers his next words carefully. "...the Lily. Yuya has already awakened; a phantom force reignited his true self and now, they will spread terror against any and all horrors that stand in their way."

"And what exactly does this phantom look like?" asks Serena, folding her arms across her chest.

"You'll know when you see him," Yusei answers simply. "Now, we need you to split into two teams: one goes after Yuya and the other will go after Yugo. We'll explain everything when Team Yugo meets us in front of Satisfaction Town.

"As for Team Yuya, ensure that he and the phantom knight are kept under control. They are going to unleash a sea of fire at the city if let unchecked."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asks Mieru, standing up. "We have to go after them right now!"

"There's a slight problem," says Millefeui. "First off, where exactly are Yuya and his 'phantom knight'? And second, how are we going to travel from here to Domino Below fast enough to save Yugo?"

"Mitsuko and I can conjure a portal to take you to Domino Below," Miyuki answers. "And it just so happens that Mieru can track people down."

"Really?" asks Kanata, staring at the girl going to a shelf and picking up a blue crystal apple.

"It comes in handy if I become a detective," says Mieru, setting the apple on the table. She places her hands on top of it, putting her focus on willing the crystal apple's magic to activate. "And if it's to help Yuya, I'll do anything I can."

"That's the spirit," says Yusei, nodding his head in approval. "Now, here's what we need to do."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Domino Below is a very unique place for those who live there.

Two decades ago, the event known as Zero Reverse destroyed what was once the original Domino City and left it as a wasteland. Those who survived were left to fend for themselves in any way they could compared to those who lived in what is named Neo-Domino City, calling the place "Satellite" for how it was centered off from the new city, looking down on the masses of scum that littered the place.

That, however, was for the humans that lived there.

An unexpected side effect of Zero Reverse was the portal that was formed and the myroads of creatures, Shadows, that decided to take shop in Domino Below. They helped people rebuild their town and formed a treaty to help ensure Domino Below's protection, along with bringing some new establishments to become the night to Neo-Domino City's day.

Of course this didn't happen immediately, and some people out there still dislike these shadows and their hospitality. Duel Gangs sprang up to declare their dominance over these "shadow freaks" and there were plenty of people still working at the factories for recycled goods. Not to mention Security having to keep an eye on those trying to cause chaos.

And this is where Team Satisfaction comes in.

Four teens who came together as brothers first, Duel Team second, and owners of a bar third, they are the saviors of Domino Below, with the plan on bringing satisfaction to those who will never be able to have a better life in Neo-Domino City.

And they are also undead, but only a few people know this.

At their apartment, Jack Atlas is at a table, taking a sip of warm coffee (even though he doesn't need to eat or drink, he can't resist a cup of home-brewed coffee), as he watches his fellow Team Satisfaction members Crow Hogan and Kiryu Kyosuke in an intense game of strip poker in the floor of their living room (both are down to their pants, having discarded shirts and vests earlier), and on the couch has Yusei Fudo asleep, looking similar to a corpse with his hands crossed over his chest. All is silent except for the sounds of drawn cards and the groans from Yusei waking up.

"Damn…" he mutters, shaking cobwebs out of his head. His cobalt eyes turn black and the yellow mark that goes down his left eye darkens to the color of blood. "I think that's the farthest I've ever traveled like that."

Jack says nothing, even as his violet eyes darken to the color of shadows.

"Next time, why don't you just shadow them instead of constantly giving yourself migraines?" he suggests.

"And leave myself out in the open?" Yusei grunts, sitting up. "I rather be caught naked than let myself be exposed by an unseen force."

"Yeah, Royal Flush! I win!"

Yusei raises an eyebrow as Crow reveals his hand, an Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10 of Diamonds as Kiryu throws his hand (a Full House of three Kings and two 10s) into the air in frustration. Crow cackles, clutching his sides as Kiryu unzips his pants, all while Kiryu says some choice words that should not be said by anyone else.

"Better luck next time!" says Crow, gathering the cards. "Now, about our bet…"

"Worry about that later," says Yusei, grabbing his jacket from the couch. "We have to get going."

"It's about those two boys, correct?" says Kiryu, taking the hint.

Yusei nods his head. "Our little Princess is coming with her friends soon, and we also need to feed. Let's go."

"And I just stripped for nothing," Kiryu whines as he grabs his pants.

"No you didn't," Crow teases. "Because I bet you Yusei is gonna be giving you some pretty dirty thoughts for what he saw in those few seconds of…"

He never gets to finish his sentence as Yusei throws a pillow at his face, all while smiling.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Take a left here, dad," says Mieru in the backseat of the car. "He'll arrive here at any second."

Mamoru nods his head as he makes the turn. Miyuki is in the passenger's seat, chanting a spell underneath her breath as Serena looks on her phone, texting Haruka every now and then.

"Are you sure you this is where he's going to be?" she asks, looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're about to approach Paradise Square," Mieru answers. "And we have to be careful around here."

"Why?" asks Millefeui, petting Cloth Yuya sitting on her shoulder. The doll replies with a coo and nuzzles Millefeui in return.

"If what Yusei said about Yuya is true, we can be in some serious trouble," Serena answers, pocketing her cellphone (thank goodness the pants for her outfit came with pockets). She sighs. "As if Wonderland wasn't troubling enough."

"Don't remind me. Your duel with Yusei back there was absolutely risky! That Field Spell he used shouldn't exist at all!"

Mamoru parks the car as Mieru looks at her crystal apple. Then, she unbuckles herself and leaves the car, her crystal apple shining like a pole star. Paradise Square is completely empty, with the only living things out there are the moths fluttering near the street lamps. There are some benches, a fountain with two dolphins on it, and fields of grass all around them. Otherwise, there are no people to be found.

"Come out, Yuya Sakaki!" she shouts. "We know you're here!"

There is silence, before Mieru hears someone laugh right behind her, sending a cold chill down her spine.

"If you wish it…" a voice hisses in her ear.

Mieru turns around and squeaks to find Yuya standing behind her, red wings flared out, his red eyes glowing like candle flames. In his right hand is that wicked scythe of his, and his blue pendulum glows just like Mieru's crystal apple.

"Yuya, what's going on?" asks Mieru. "Why...why are you like this?"

Yuya sneers at the girl. "Because of them...the Horrors! You do not see them, you do not sense them as I do! For years they chased after me, observed me, wanting nothing more than to feed on my screams of terror. No one could save me, no one could help me...until now!"

As he says this, Mieru's eyes widen when she sees a ghostly image of Yuto wrapping his arms around Yuya's neck, replicating the artwork of the Soul of Purity and Light monster, albeit the soul looks absolutely ruthless even as he nuzzles Yuya. If she wasn't worried for Yuya and what has happened to him, she would say that a ghostly guardian angel protecting Yuya like that is...well, _hot_.

Serena and Millefeui have left the car at this point and stand in front of MIllefeui, Duel Disks ready. Yuya frowns, sensing a black aura around Serena. He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

 _You sense it too?_ Yuto notes. _She reeks of them...of those Horrors!_

"Whatever nonsense you're about to pull, we're here to stop it!" says Serena, pointing a finger at Yuya. "Get ready, because I'm gonna give you goosebumps!"

"You!" says Yuya, baring his teeth. "You reek of nightmares and horrors! Tell me how!"

"If you're talking about my deck of Nightmares, it's a long story," Serena answers, staring at a belt around her waist that holds a spare deck. "It all started when I bumped into…"

"No," Yuya hisses, wings outstretched to reveal a pair of eyes painted on them, one red and one green, staring back at the three girls. Mieru shrinks a little, but Millefeui and Serena stand tall. "From before...I see a little girl entering a haunted house and...a ghost..."

Serena pauses, but otherwise stands her ground. "Yeah, that girl was me, and that ghost was my older brother. He is the reason that I no longer fear the darkness. I welcome the strange and macabre creatures of the night and they, in return, have become my closest friends!"

"Your brother is a ringleader of terror and anguish!" Yuya screams along with Yuto. His eyes shine with the fury of a demon ready to send someone to Hell. "You could've retained your innocence, your light, your very _soul_ , if that boy didn't come along and ruin everything! He is a wretched fiend; a heartless monster!"

At this statement, Millefeui turns to Serena, who lowers her head and grits her teeth. The vampire dressed girl clenches her fists, feeling her blood boil, as it takes everything within her to not tackle Yuya Sakaki to the ground.

"...What did you say about my brother?" Serena hisses, eyes glowing with fury.

"That boy you talk about is nothing more than a monster," Yuya spits out. "Tainting you, causing you to chase after these monsters and influencing you to search out for more and more of those Horrors that you currently -"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Serena screams, thrusting a hand out. "No one, and I repeat, _no one_ , insults Satoshi like that. I don't care if you're the son of a famous duelist or inventor of a new dueling style. You just made my list, pal! GO EAT WORMS!"

And, to the surprise of everyone, something happens.

A black orb of shadows manifests in Serena's palm and fires directly at Yuya. Yuya has no time to block the attack and he screams in pain as the orb strikes his very soul, thrusting Yuto out of Yuya's body and causing the two boys to drop to the ground. Millefeui and Mieru gasp as Serena retracts her arm and stares at the wisps of darkness floating around her palm.

"W...what the…" Serena whispers. "How did I just…"

"I knew it," Yuya snarls, slowly standing up. "Horror of the worst kind, you will be extinguished!"

He charges towards Serena, scythe ready to slice her in half. Serena tries to summon the shadows once again, but her aim is too slow. Millefeui tries to push Serena out of the way in time, but Yuya drives a knee to her stomach, causing her to collapse. Then, Yuya raises the scythe into the air.

"NO!" Mieru shouts, extending her right arm out.

A golden seal decorated with pentagrams appears in front of her. Then, brilliant chains of light encircles Yuya, dragging Yuya to the ground as he struggles to escape. At this point, Mamoru and Miyuki rush towards their daughter, Mamoru wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Are you all right?" he asks. Mieru nods her head as she looks at the golden circle hovering above her hand.

"This ends right here!" says Miyuki, brandishing a silver wand in hand. "Evil phantom, you will possess this boy any more!"

A prismatic beam of light manifests from the tip of her wand, aimed toward Yuto . The phantom has no time to react to the magic blast that, to him, seems like he has been struck by lightning. Miyuki's spell transforms the beam into a large dome that traps the purple-haired boy.

"YUTO!" Yuya screams, struggling to escape his bindings as he sees his beloved whimper in pain.

"All right then," says Serena, cracking her knuckles. "I think it's time we fight this man-to-man!"

Yuya's eyes dilate and he opens his mouth to roar, his wings slicing through Mieru's chains before he rises to his feet, gripping onto his scythe before he turns to Yuto. But Yuto shakes his head.

"Get out of here!" he screams to an angered Yuya. "Run! Don't let them get you!"

Yuya shakes his head, eyes softening and filled with concern. Even if he has known Yuto for, at most, an hour, he can feel a lifetime's worth of memories screaming at him. "I won't leave you here, Yuto! I can't…"

"I'll be fine," Yuto replies, summoning his spear with the amethyst head from the shadows. Despite the pain he is in, he still has enough time to turn his face towards Yuya and smile at him. "Go! There are more horrors out here tonight. Kill them all, bathe in their blood under my name, and let the world know that those monsters cannot separate us again."

"Oh no you don't!" says Serena, thrusting her palm out again. "Calling all creeps, stop him!"

The shadows hear her command and rise around Yuya's feet, entangling him. But Yuya's scythe makes quick work of the binds as if they are made of paper and he hastily skates off, the wheels of his skates glowing yellow as he grows further and farther away. Mieru looks in horror.

"This is bad!" she states, looking at her crystal apple, which now has a bird's-eye view of the city with a red orb (representing Yuya) speeding northward. "He's heading towards the Pirandello Outdoor Theater!"

"And why is that bad?" asks Serena, turning to see Millefeui slowly stand up, clutching her stomach.

"Students from Leo Duel School are performing there as we speak," Mieru answers. "And they always had a bone to pick with Yuya ever since he brought about Pendulum Summoning to the world. If he goes after them…"

"Well, we can't just leave Danny Phantom all alone like this!" Serena snaps, watching Yuto swipe at the barrier with his spear, with no result. "I don't think your mom is gonna be able to keep him trapped like this forever. What do we do?"

"Go after Yuya," says Millefeui, turning to her girlfriend. "I've taken care of Jack Atlas and savored my first Action Duel with the one and only Cooking Duel Prince in Wonderland! This guy shouldn't be that difficult."

Serena does not pause, but instead, places a kiss on Millefeui's lips before she pulls out a card from the deck on her Duel Disk, and another from the deck strapped to her belt. "Go get him, love."

Millefeui places two fingers over her lips and blushes red while a strange blue bottle appears in Serena's card, labeled "Vampire Breath". Serena uncorks the bottle with her teeth and then inhales the Essence of Vampire. As she exhales a foul blue cloud of smoke, she smirks as her teeth grow into fangs, her nails turn into claws, and the cape of her costume morph into large bat wings. Meanwhile, Ghostrick Witch appears in a burst of orange and black confetti, before she props Mieru onto her broom with a cackle.

" _It's a wonderful night for terrors, and a wonderful night for shrieks!"_ she chants.

"It's a wonderful night for a blood feast; let the nightmares now commence!" Serena booms. "I wouldn't stay home on a night like this for forty-four dollars and forty four cents!"

She and Ghostrick Witch share another laugh as they fly off, with Millefeui clinging onto Ghostrick Witch for dear life, leaving Millefeui alone with Yuto. The girl in her cyan dress activates her blue Duel Disk and narrows her eyes.

Meanwhile, Miyuki Hochun shares one look with her husband, and Mamoru races back into the car, turns the ignition on, and follows Serena and his daughter on the streets towards their next destination. Miyuki brandishes her wand once more, muttering a spell under her breath that causes the dome around Yuto to vanish.

"You won't get away that easily!" says Millefeui, drawing her cards. "If you want to get to your boyfriend, you gotta go through me."

Yuto turns his steel grey eyes at Millefeui. More specifically, he stares at her Duel Disk.

Concentrating, he lets his weapon return to the shadows before the shadows leap onto his right arm. There, a black and purple Duel Disk coalesces, its tray curved like a scimitar blade.

"Very well," he says, also drawing his cards. "But if I win, you help me get back to Yuya...by any means necessary."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Now...woman up!"

"DUEL!"

 **(Yuto: 8000) - - - - - - - (Millefeui: 8000)**

Millefeui turns to Miyuki, the older woman just nodding her head before the girl looks back onto the field.

"Go get him!" Cloth Yuya cheers on Millefeui's shoulder. In all of the excitement, Millefeui had forgotten about the doll. She takes the doll off of her shoulder and places him within the pocket of her dress.

"Stay there until the duel ends, okay?" she asks. The doll nods his head. "Good."

Millefeui then turns to face Yuto and draws a card from her deck. "For my first move, I play my signature Field Spell Card, Madolche Chateau!"

The night sky, cobblestone road, park benches and street lamps are quickly transformed into the front yard of a large mansion. A large mansion made out of different types of cake and chocolate ganache used as mortar, with pudding towers that act as chimneys, and whipped cream topping the eaves.

"Ooh, cake!" Cloth Yuya exclaims, poking his head out in an attempt to take a bite of the cake. Millefeui chuckles before she pats the doll's head.

"When this card gets played, all Madolche monsters gain 500 Attack and Defense points!" she explains. "And should any of them leave the field and go back into their deck via the effects of a 'Madolche' monster, then they go straight back into my hand!

"So let's get things started with a knight of my own! I summon Madolche Chouxvalier in Attack Mode!"

With a whinny, the Madolche monster appears. He wears a blue military coat with golden epaulets and piano keys at the hem and a navy blue bicorne hat that tops a head of blond hair. He rides on a grey plush horse with a lower green mane and in his hand is a sword made out of peppermint stick. (1700/1300 -) 2200/1800)

"And then I play one card face-down and end my turn," says Millefeui, slipping one more card into the Spell/Trap slots of her Duel Disk. "Now, make your move."

"Very well," says Yuto, drawing a card. "I start by summoning…The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves in Attack Mode!"

A black portal appears in front of Yuto. Rising from it is a ghost of blue flames with grey armor, large round pauldrons and massive metal gauntlets. It unleashes a groan like an unoiled gate. (1000 ATK)

"And that's not all," Yuto continues. "Now that I have a 'Phantom Knights' monster on the field, I can Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

Emerging from that same portal is another monster, consisting of a ghost in a ragged black cloak decorated with skulls with a hood. Its body is made of cyan flames with two eyes peering back at Millefeui. And, just like its name states, it also wears a pair of boots. (200 ATK)

 _This is bad..._ Millefeui thinks as she notices that both of the monsters are at Level 3. _He's going to Xyz Summon, isn't he?"_

"Into the Overlay Network my monsters!" Yuto commands his monsters.

A black portal emerges between Yuto and Millefeui's monsters, unleashing a large gust of wind that threatens to suck her inside. Both of Yuto's monsters leap into it as Yuto chants,

 _"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knight of Break Sword!"_

Then, in a plume of blue flames, Yuto's monster appears. It is a headless knight in streamline black armor and a mechanical horse with a massive sword in his right hand, ready to carve something other than jack-o-lanterns. (2000 ATK)

"He doesn't look tough," Millefeui notes.

"But that's because the effect of Ragged Gloves hasn't activated yet," says Yuto. "When Ragged Gloves becomes an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Monster, he increases that monster's attack by 1000!"

Madolche Chouxvalier gulps as he sees Phantom Knight of Break Sword glow with power. (2000 -) 3000 ATK)

"Attack her monster!" Yuto commands.

The Phantom Knight of Break Sword charges into battle as Madolche Chouxvalier protects himself with his sword.

"Chouxvalier will be going, but not without a gift of his own!" says Millefeui. "I activate Madolche Waltz!"

Millefeui's face-down card flips, revealing Madolche Chouxvalier dancing with a princess. Chouxvalier looks absolutely flustered, but the princess seems to be having a ball.

"Now whenever you battle one of my 'Madolche' monsters, you lose 300 lifepoints!" says Millefeui.

Madolche Waltz spins as Phantom Knight of Break Sword slices Madolche Chouxvalier in half. Chouxvalier grunts as his card jumps into Millefeui's hand.

 **(Yuto: 7700) - - - - - - - (Millefeui: 7000)**

"I'll end this with two cards face-down," says Yuto. "Make your move so I can get back to Yuya quicker."

"What's your deal with him anyway?" asks Millefeui, drawing a card. "Is he, like, your long-lost brother or something?"

"That is none of your business!" Yuto snarls, eyes briefly glowing lavender. " _Make. your. move._ "

"I. will!" Millefeui replies. "First, I play the Spell Card Shard of Greed!"

A Spell Card appears, depicting a fragment of the famous Pot of Greed.

"Now whenever I successfully enact my Draw Phase, my Shard of Greed gets a Greed Counter. What they do, I'll get into later.

"For now, Madolche Chouxvalier, appear once more!"

With a second whinny, Madolche Chouxvalier leads his mighty steed into battle. Chouxvalier gulps as he stares at his opponent, his hand gripping the peppermint sword tight. (1700/1300 -) 2200/1800)

"What?!" asks Yuto. "How did-"

"Madolche monsters usually get sent back to my deck when destroyed," Millefeui explains. "But with Madolche Chateau, they go back to my hand! Guess you're not the only ones with monsters that are hard to kill."

Madolche Chouxvalier smirks as Millefeui places another card into her Duel Disk, face-down.

"Is that all?" asks Yuto.

"Yeah," Millefeui answers. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"This. I activate my face-down card, Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!"

Yuto's card flips over, revealing a sword made out of a large cloud of fog and wisps of ghosts swirling around it.

"I target this card to my Phantom Knight of Break Sword. As long as this card is on the field, my monster cannot be attacked but at the same time it can't attack nor have its effects activated."

"Wait, what?!" asks Millefeui. "You have a 3000 attack point juggernaut on the field and you're not gonna let him _attack_? You definitely lost more than your body; you have lost your goddamn _mind_!"

Yuto frowns, feeling like he should have Break Sword slice Millefeui's tongue out, but instead draws his card.

"First, I play Magic Planter! By offering up a Continuous Trap Card that I control, I get to draw two cards."

 _I know how the card works._ Millefeui notes, seeing the Trap Card depict a card sinking into a pot of blue bubbling goop with large vines surrounding the pot. The Fog Blade vanishes as Yuto draws two more cards, giving him a hand of four.

"And now," Yuto continues. "I attack! Go Phantom Knight of Break Sword! Attack!"

The Phantom Knight rushes towards Madolche Chouxvalier, the black headless knight raising his sword in the air to behead the poor doll.

"Don't blink," says Millefeui. "I activate my face-down card, Shrink! Time to say good night!"

Yuto's eyes widen as his monster shrinks to half his size. (3000 -) 1500 ATK) Madolche Chouxvalier guides his horse towards the Xyz Monster and slices it in half with his candy cane sword all while Madolche Waltz spins around.

 **(Yuto: 6700) - - - - - - - (Millefeui: 7200)**

Yuto stares at his empty field before his lips curl into a smile. "Thanks for that. You see if Phantom Knight of Break Sword is destroyed, I get to Special Summon two 'Phantom Knight' monsters from my grave onto the field."

"You what?!" asks Millefeui.

In a burst of black wind, The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots materialize to defend their master. (LV: 3 -) 4 x2, Ragged Gloves: 200 ATK, Silent Boots: 1000 ATK)

"And that's not all," Yuto continues. "The two monsters I summon have their levels increased by 1, making them perfect for my next Xyz Summon!"

 _Oh no!_ Millefeui's eyes widen. Another _Xyz Summon?!_

A second portal appears and both of Yuto's monsters jump into it once more. Then, bolts of lighting emerge, causing Millefeui to cover herself with her Duel Disk.

 _"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_

Then with one final bolt of lightning, the dragon appears.

It is a large dragon with sharp blades on its black and purple wings. It has massive horn jutting out underneath its jaw. Four orbs on the joints of its wings glow like strobe lights and the protrusion on its chest glows red.

The dark dragon growls at Millefeui, ready to devour her whole as two purple orbs circle its body in an elliptical orbit. (2500 ATK)

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," says Yuto. "Now, are you ready to be afraid of the dark?"

"...We'll see," Millefeui answers.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Haruka is no stranger in traveling.

One of her special abilities is the ability to traverse through mirrors and reflective surfaces into a different dimension where everything is reversed. Combined with her skateboard, she can easily maneuver through darkness and mirrors in order to get from Point A to Point B.

Unfortunately, traversing through the Mirror World has its downsides. For one thing, it burns a lot of the user's magic depending on how far they want to travel. Plus, Haruka would still need to find a mode of transportation if the place she wants to go through is of a far away distance.

This is why she is currently out of her kimono and now in a black shirt, faux-fur vest and white and black bike shorts, riding a black skateboard with red flower decals through the outskirts of Domino Below. Above her, Masato has summoned Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier for him and Kanata to ride on, the serpentine dragon unleashing blasts of frost with every flap of her wings.

"I'm still not sure about this," says Kanata, no longer in her Jiangshi outfit but instead in some overalls and a black tee. "This whole thing with Yugo and Yuya could just be a coincidence."

"There are no such things as coincidence, just the inevitable," Haruka retorts, performing an ollie over a pile of trash cans. She then runs her left foot on the road to propel herself forward. "The only question now is, what the hell does that Lily want to do with Yugo now?"

"Just because you saw Lily kiss Yugo doesn't mean it's gonna lead to the end of the world," Masato quips, still dressed in a blue tattered cape and pointed hat. Then, he notices how his sister is forming her magic circle before he hastily adds, "But we should still see what's going on just in case!"

Kanata looks down and sees two familiar faces. "There! Yusei and Kiryu are waiting for us."

Haruka takes a notice of the two Team Satisfaction members waiting for them, along with a black D-Wheel modeled after a butterfly. She smiles; that duel with Yugo still lingers in her mind and she can't wait for the day they duel again.

As Masato leads Brionac to the ground, Kiryu smirks. "So, about time you showed up."

"What's going on with Yugo?" asks Haruka, stopping herself and removing the helmet strapped onto her head. "Is he all right? Where is he?"

Yusei points behind him. "He's currently on a date with...that Lily. Crow and Jack are doing some interviews with some of Yugo's closest friends as to where they went and will call us when they get a lead."

Haruka snarls all while Kanata feels slightly uneasy. Every mention of the name 'Lily' feels like someone is trying to flick a cigarette lighter on in her mind.

"Just a quick question," Kanata begins. "What does this 'Lily' look like?"

"We don't have time to think about that!" Haruka snaps. "Yugo is out there and he's practically some sort of...what is that word…" She taps a finger to her temple. "Oh I know, some sort of _prostitute_ for that purple-haired haughty general with the same face as Yugo but with magenta eyes like a white rabbit and that _stupid pendulum_ he carries around his neck that he used to-"

"DID YOU SAY PENDULUM?!" Kanata suddenly shouts, grabbing Haruka's shoulders. "Haruka, what did that pendulum look like?"

Yusei, Kiryu and Masato blink as Haruka looks in disgust. "Kanata, this is no time to talk about jewelry. We have to go save Yugo and…"

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY IMPORTANT AND YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Kanata shouts back, silencing Haruka's words and shaking the other girl with enough force to knock her unconscious. "What. did that pendulum. _look like_?!"

"It..it was a purple crystal and it had golden cherry blossoms and roses decorating it," Haruka hastily answers, recalling what she saw a week ago. "Yuri was using it to hypnotize Yugo so that they could 'reunite as one' and then…"

Kanata steps back and places a hand to her forehead. It as if a humongous spotlight has shined and filled her head with an intense light. She collapses to her knees in shock before she turns to Yusei and Kiryu.

"When did you sense that Yuri was in Domino Below?" she asks.

Yusei raises an eyebrow. "And why would _you_ of all people want to know this?"

Kanata curls her hands into fists as she answers. "Because that pendulum that Yuri used? That used to be mine six years ago!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"My move!" says Millefeui, drawing her card. "And since I conducted my Draw Phase, Shard of Greed gains a counter."

The Shard of Greed gains a piece, revealing both of its squinty eyes. (GC: 0 -) 1)

"And next, I'm gonna copy a page out of your book by playing Magic Planter to send Madolche Waltz to the grave."

Millefeui's Trap Card appears as Madolche Waltz melts into goo. Then, she draws two more cards and frowns.

 _Not the best cards, but I'll have to deal with it._ She thinks.

"I'll end my turn with two cards face-down," she says. "And now, your move."

Yuto nods his head and draws his card.

"First," he begins. "I activate my face-down card, Xyz Reborn!"

The Trap Card flips as The Phantom Knights of Break Swords materializes once again and Xyz Reborn turns into a grey Overlay Unit. (2000 ATK)

"And now, I remove the Overlay Unit on my Xyz Monster to destroy two cards on the field!"

"I don't think so!" says Millefeui. "I play my Trap Card, The Huge Revolution is Over!"

Millefeui's card flips, depicting an emperor standing outside of a castle balcony as a trio of villagers are surrounded by three people in black hooded cloaks who are brandishing sharp knives in their hands.

"Since you're about to destroy two cards, my Trap Card sends your Phantom Knight into the Phantom Zone! Say good-bye!"

The Trap Card ripples and so does Yuto's monster before both of them vanish into thin air.

"I still can attack!" says Yuto, undeterred. "Go Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Attack her monster!"

The dragon opens its mouth, charging a blast of electricity that causes the air to crackle. Still, Millefeui stands tall as she says,

"Not so fast! I activate, Begone, Knave!"

Millefeui smiles as her Continuous Trap Card reveals itself, depicting a guard in front of a massive door banishing a fallen knight on the ground.

"Now when either of us have a monster inflict damage, they bounce back into our hands! So your Xyz Dragon's rebellion has been quelled!"

"NO!"

But Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon still fires his lightning attack on Madolche Chouxvalier, the brave knight unleashing cry of pain before he shatters and his card returns to Millefeui's hand.

 **(Yuto: 6700) - - - - - - - (Millefeui: 6900)**

And at the same time, Begone, Knave! glows before the Xyz Dragon is hurled back into Yuto's Extra Deck all while Millefeui smirks.

"So what do you have to say to that?" she asks.

"...I play two cards face-down and end my turn," Yuto mutters.

"Then I draw!" says Millefeui. "First, Shard of Greed gains its second counter."

A shard with a giant grin appears on the Spell Card. (GC: 0 -) 2)

"And now that Shard of Greed has two counters, I offer it up to draw two more cards!"

The Spell Card shatters as Millefeui performs two more draws, giving her a hand of five. She then notices the monster she drew.

 _Hey!_ She thinks. _I remember you; you were a great help back in Wonderland! Let's see if you can be a big help here._

"Time for you to meet a monster close to my heart," says Millefeui. "Since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can presenting to you the one and only Madolche Puddingcessoeur!"

With a giggle, a young girl appears. She has blond hair tied into an upward ponytail and decorated with a sprig of mint. She wears a light cream dress with a green ribbon and brown and pink trim at the skirt, reminding Millefeui of a scoop of Neapolitan ice-cream. Her bright blue eyes are wide with fear when sees the dragon in front of her, though. (1400/1400 -) 1900/1900)

"And when Puddingcessoeur is successfully Special Summoned, I get to Special Summon another 'Madolche' monster from my hand or deck with its level reduced by 1. And what better monster to summon than the one and only Madolche Puddingcess!"

Another slightly older princess appears next to Puddingcessoeur. This princess has long hair the color of custard falling past her shoulders, decorated with a silver tiara and a maraschino cherry sunk so deep that only the stem sticks out. She dresses in a gown that evokes the dessert she is based on: a cream dress with half circles of brown and dollops of whipped cream like lace. The princess grabs her skirt and curtseys towards Yuto, a proud smirk on her race. (LV: 5 -) 4, 1000/1000 -) 2300/2300)

"Confused about her stats?" asks Millefeui. "Well, aside from the boost from Madolche Chateau, Puddingcess gains an additional 800 attack and defense points if I have no monsters in the graveyard.

"Oh and that's not all," she continues, noticing the grimace on Yuto's face. "I still have a Normal Summon, so guess who's back?"

Madolche Chouxvalier returns once more, pointing his sword towards Yuto. (1700/1300 -) 2200/1800)

"It's three to none, Yuto," says Millefeui. "Are you ready?"

Yuto just stays silent all while Miyuki raises an eyebrow.

 _Millefeui is nuts._ She thinks. _She_ knows _that Yuto has those face-down cards, and her Begone, Knave! card will cause her monsters to bounce back if they inflict damage. Even with the effects of her monsters, she'll still leave herself open to an attack if Yuto makes her discard her hand!_

"Madolche Puddingcessoeur, attack directly!"

Madolche Puddingcessoeur waves a pointer finger into the air as a stream of white sugary sparkles follows the trail she makes. Yuto smirks.

"I activate my face-down card, The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magneting!"

Yuto's first card lifts, depicting a brown cloaked figure clutching onto a large magnetic ring.

"This card negates your attack and lets me summon this card as a monster in Attack Mode."

The card flips around and the monster on the card emerges, brandishing the ring like it is a shield. (LV 2, 0 ATK) Madolche Puddingcessoru's attack lightly brushes him with sugary dust, but nothing else.

 _What?_ Millefeui thinks. _First off, a Trap Card that can become a monster? Second of all, he placed the thing_ in Attack Mode _?! He's got a mind like a cracked teapot if he think that's gonna save him._

"Madolche Puddingcess, destroy his Wrong Magnet Phantom Knight with Sucre Shimmer!"

" _Hadoken!_ " Puddingcess shouts, firing a large ball of shimmering light at Yuto's monster.

"I activate my other face-down card, The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!"

Yuto's second card flips, revealing a set of plate armor with gloves that cover the forearms and a golden emblem on the chest. The armor is surrounded by licks of blue flames, just like the other Phantom Knights.

"Not only are my monsters not destroyed this turn, but your little princess loses two levels and 600 attack points."

This change of stats doesn't deter Madolche Puddingcess though. (LV: 4 -) 2, 2300 -) 1700 ATK) Her sugary Hadoken strikes The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magneting, but otherwise the monster is still on the field.

 **(Yuto: 5000) - - - - - - - (Millefeui: 6900)**

"And then," Yuto adds. "I get to summon it as a Normal Monster onto the field!"

Emerging from the Trap Card is an exact replica of the Lost Vambrace. (LV: 2, 600 ATK)

 _Not good!_ Millefeui thinks. _Madolche Puddingcess's effect only works if she actually destroys a monster in battle. And if I try to destroy his face-down cards, he'll just use their effects to bring them back as monsters. Ugh...and I thought Jack Atlas was a pain!_

"I end my turn at that," says Millefeui, watching Madolche Puddingcess have her stats return to normal. "Your move."

Yuto nods his head as he draws a card.

"I activate my last face-down card, The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws!"

Millefeui groans at the final card, depicting a warrior with a crow-like mask, a navy blue tattered cape and a pair of gloves equipped three long blades capable of slicing a tree down in three seconds.

"With this, I return one Banished 'Phantom Knight' monster to my deck. Then, I select one 'Phantom Knight' monster in my graveyard so I can summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same level as the monster I chose."

"From what I remember, you only have two Level 3 monsters," Millefeui notes.

"Correct."

As Yuto says this, the warrior from the Trap Card leaps out, claws ready to slice Millefeui's monsters down to confetti. (LV: 3, 0 DEF)

"Next, I summon Phantom Knight of Ancient Cloak in Defense Mode," says Yuto, placing a card into his Duel Disk.

Appearing next to the Mist Claws Phantom Knight is a ghostly figure wearing a tattered violet hooded cloak and a red shawl draped over its shoulders. Four purple _hitodama_ float around him along with two strange silver arrows. (800 ATK)

"And just so you don't get any ideas," says Yuto, revealing a card in his hand.

"Giant Trunade?!" Millefeui gasps.

"Correct! Now all Spell and Trap Cards return to our hands!"

He plays the Spell Card as a large black tornado forms above their heads. Then, the cakes that make up Madolche Chateau are blown away, alongside Millefeui's Begone, Knave! Trap Card. Millefeui's Madolche Monsters cling to each other tight as their stats drop.

 _Madolche Puddingcessoeur: (1900/1900 -) 1400/1400)_

 _Madolche Puddingcess: (2300/2300 -) 1800/1800)_

 _Madolche Chouxvalier (2200/1800 -) 1700/1300)_

"Now I unleash the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon once again," says Yuto. "First I Xyz Summon using the Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace and Wrong Magneting!"

The black portal emerges in front of Yuto as his two Trap Cards-turned-Monsters leap into it. Two bolts of lightning form as he chants,

 _"Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"_

Then, rising from the portal is a skeleton decked out in black armor and a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. In his left hand is a round shield with a large white skull emblem, and in his right hand is a javelin with the staff made out of multiple skulls. Two orbs circle him as he points his weapon at Millefeui. (1600 ATK)

"And then, I Xyz Summon The Phantom Knights of Break Sword once again by offering The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and Phantom Knights of Mist Claws!"

"OH COME ON!" Millefeui shouts as the two monsters leap into the still on the field Overlay Network. Then, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword appears once again. (2000 ATK)

"If you thought that was bad, then it gets worse. I detach one Overlay Unit from Cursed Javelin to negate the effects of Madolche Puddingcess and drop her attack points to 0!"

Madolche Puddingcess gulps as Cursed Javelin shatters an Overlay Unit. Then, as if he is in the Olympics, he launches his javelin straight into the air before its tip stabs the princess straight through her heart. (1800 -) 0 ATK)

"And then, I attack! Go Break Sword, take your revenge on Madolche Chouxvalier! And Cursed Javelin, send Puddingcess into a hundred years of slumber!"

Both of Yuto's Phantom Knights charge into battle, all while Millefeui watches in horror at how swift and how easily her monsters are defeated. Madolche Chouxvaler's card gets sent into her deck, while Madolche Puddingcess rests in her graveyard.

 **(Yuto: 5000) - - - - - - - (Millefeui: 5000)**

"...Is that all you got?" Millefeui asks, clenching a hand into a fist, ready to turn Yuto into pound cake if need be..

Yuto chuckles as he removes a card from underneath The Phantom Knights of Break Sword. Then, both it and Madolche Puddingcessoeur glow before they shatter as if they are porcelain and someone has struck them with a sledgehammer.

 _...Damn it!_ Millefeui curses as she sees The Phantom Knights of Silent Gloves and The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves emerge once more, both with their levels increased by 1. (LV: 3 -) 4 x2)

"And I'm sure you remember my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, right?" asks Yuto.

For the third time this turn, the Overlay Network appears. Both Warrior-type monsters leap into the swirling black vortex before Yuto's dragon rises onto the field once more with its purple Overlay Units circling him. (2500 -) 3500 ATK)

"Are you done now?" asks Millefeui.

"What's the hurry?" Yuto asks coolly. "You're just hastening your defeat this way."

"Once I kick your ass, I'll be absolutely delighted to see you eating crow!" Millefeui snaps, drawing her card. "Oh and, by the way, next time, try to make sure that I _don't_ have Madolche Chateau in my hand."

"And why's that?"

"Not only does it increase the stats of my monsters and lets them return to my hand. But any 'Madolche' monster that's in my graveyard returns to my deck when I play it!"

She slaps the Field Spell Card onto her Duel Disk and the magnificent mansion made of cake rises behind Millefeui once more as she takes Madolche Puddingcess back into her deck.

"Next, I play Magical Mallet to shuffle my entire hand back into my deck and draw four new cards!"

The Spell Card depicting the red mallet with wings appears before Millefeui places four cards into her deck. Seconds later, after her Duel Disk shuffles her deck, she draws four new cards.

 _What do you know._ She says, looking at three cards. _Either Fate is on my side or she has a funny way of playing jokes on me._

"Now that I don't have any monsters in my graveyard, I play Madolche Puddingcessoeur once again!"

The young girl with the green bow on her dress appears, looking teary-eyed, but ready to fight. (1400/1400 -) 1900/1900)

"And next, I'll summon her big sister! Go, Madolche Puddingcess!"

The older sister appears next to Puddingcessoeur, a pout on her face. (LV: 5 -) 4, 1000/1000 -) 2300/2300)

"And finally, come to me, brave and bold Madolche Chouxvalier!"

Chouxvalier lets out a battle cry as he prepares his sword. Even his steed shows an angry look on its face. (1700/1300 -) 2200/1800)

"I end my turn with a face-down card and end my turn," says Millefeui, placing the last card in her hand into her Duel Disk. "Do your worst."

Yuto grins as he draws his card. "You know, for all you say about me, I can be quite chivalrous. Come, join me in this bounty!"

He plays Card of Sanctity as coins rain down above their heads. Millefeui draws five more cards while Yuto draws until he has six.

"And next, I'll remove the last Overlay Unit on Cursed Javelin to reduce Madolche Puddingcess's attack to 0!"

The skeletal knight raises his javelin into the air as its last Overlay Unit shatters. But just as he is about to throw, Madolche Puddingcess smirks.

"Lightning doesn't strike twice, Yuto dear!" Millefeui remarks. "I activate Madolche Nights!"

Millefeui's card flips, revealing a peculiar site. It is a bedroom at night with inanimate versions of Puddingcess and Chouxvalier, along with a witch and kitten, kept inside some boxes.

"Now when you activate the effect of a monster, I can negate this as long as I have 'Madolche Puddingcess' on the field. Not only that, I get to take one card from your hand and return it to the deck. Here's hoping it has some sweet dreams!"

A gentle breeze blows Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin back to Yuto's side of the field. Meanwhile, one of Yuto's cards jumps back into his deck.

However, Yuto doesn't seem so shocked. Instead, a grin appears on his face.

"Thank you, _mi amor_ ," he purrs. "Since you activated your card, now I can unleash my real plan!"

"What?" Millefeui exclaims. "You wanted me to waste my Trap Card?!"

"I did! Now I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! I remove both of its Overlay Units to cut Madolche Puddingcess's attack in half and take the other half to fuel my dragon's rage!"

"OH NO!"

Madolche Puddingcess screams in terror as the two orbs around the dragon shatter. Then, Dark Rebellion Dragon flaps its wings as an electrical surge causes the princess to drop to her knees. (Puddingcess: 2300 -) 1150 ATK, Dark Rebellion: 2500 -) 3650 ATK)

 _Oh bad, oh bad, oh bad bad VERY BAD!_ Millefeui thinks, tugging on her hair.

"Now my Xyz Monsters! Destroy that princess and her pathetic knight FOR GOOD!"

Millefeui says nothing as, once again, Madolche Puddingcess and Chouxvalier are destroyed and retreat into her hand.

 **(Yuto: 5000) - - - - - - - (Millefeui: 2600)**

"Look at that," Yuto notes. "Just one more attack and it all ends."

"And I am about one second away from punching your lights out," Millefeui notes. "Is that all for this turn?"

"I just have one more thing to do," says Yuto. "Now that my dragon has no Overlay Units, I can now play my Spell Card, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!"

Yuto slaps a Quickplay Spell Card onto the field. It depicts a strange metal shield that looks like a castle with open doors and a ribbon, surrounded by blue fire. Then, a large ring of blue flames surround Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

"I offer up my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to Xyz Summon a monster from my Extra Deck that is 1 rank higher! This will be the end. I bring to you the end of days!"

 _Not again!_ Millefeui gasps, magenta eyes wide in fear as she watches Yuto's dragon becomes covered in shadows. Then, Yuto's voice echoes as he spreads his arms out.

 _"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"_

Then, the dragon emerges.

At first glance, its body shape is similar to that of Dark Rebellion Dragon, but when Millefeui peers closer, she can see that the inside of its wings shimmer with a kaleidoscope of colors, making it look all the more sinister. Along with that, there are white markings over its body to give it a skeletal look, as if it isn't terrifying enough. (3000 ATK)

"Since my dragon was summoned through my Rank-Up-Magic, I can attach both Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and my Rank-Up-Magic Launch card as Overlay Units!"

A silver and purple orb circle the Dark Requiem Dragon all while Madolche Puddingcessoeur cries in terror.

"And with that, I end my turn," Yuto bows towards Millefeui all while glancing at how she must discard two cards from her hand. "Your move, milady."

"Grr….Screw you, Phantom Knight BASTARD!" Millefeui roars as she draws her card. "Since Madolche Puddingcessoeur is on the field and you sent two of my 'Madolche' monsters back to my hand, guess who I'm summoning?"

With a swirl of sugar, Madolche Puddingcess returns onto the field, hands on her hips as she glares at Yuto. (1000/1000 -) 2300/2300)

"And guess what? You're not the only one capable of Xyz Summons!" Millefeui snarls. "Puddingcess and Puddingcessoeur...I unleash the Overlay Network!"

A purple vortex appears in front of the princesses. Holding hands, the two dive into the portal. Meanwhile, Millefeui crosses her hands over her head.

" _Righteous queen of sweets and innocence. Your loyal subjects need your help once more! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! May the gods save you, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!"_

Then, a queenly figure rises from the portal, sitting on a chocolate-colored throne. Her silver hair is topped with a glittering tiara, and she wears a coffee colored dress with a yellow skirt. In her left hand is a magenta staff topped with a chocolate egg and curved ladyfinger cookies to act like prongs. Two brown orbs circle her staff. (2200/2100 -) 2700/2600)

"It doesn't matter who you summon," says Yuto. "I remove an Overlay Unit from my monster to reduce Queen Tiaramisu's attack to 0! And that's not all; my monster will gain strength equal to that of your monster's!"

"Oh no!" Millefeui gasps.

A purple orb shatters as Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon unleashes an electrical attack that strikes Queen Tiaramisu in the chest before said dragon glows with a prismatic aura. (Madolche Queen Tiaramisu: 2700 -) 0, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon: 3000 -) 5700 ATK)

"You may have weakened her stat-wise, but I still have her effect!" Millefeui retorts, trying to hide how terrified she is that everything that she's thrown at him has done nothing. "I offer up one Overlay Unit to shuffle that dragon back to your -"

"I activate my monster's _second_ ability!" Yuto interrupts. "If I remove an Overlay Unit from my dragon, I can negate the activation of your monster's effect, destroy it, and then Special Summon another Xyz Monster from my graveyard!"

"NO!"

The other orb that circled Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon shatters before the dragon unfurls its wings and a bright beam of light destroys Queen Tiaramisu, leaving her staff behind before it shatters. Then, a low growl is heard as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon rises from the ground to join its partner. (2500 ATK)

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no ohnonnononono..._.Millefeui thinks, seeing the two dragons stare at her as if contemplating on who will devour while the Phantom Knight with the Cursed Javelin cackles in glee. _None of my monsters are strong enough to defeat these guys...what the hell do I do now?!_

Seeing the cards in her hand, she sighs as she slips two cards into her Duel Disk. She then bows her head.

"That's all I can do," she says. "End this duel."

"I will," says Yuto, drawing his card. "And after this, you will take me to Yuya, no questions asked!"

"Fine, whatever you say," Millefeui replies, eyes still looking at the ground.

"Now Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, attack directly!"

The large shadowy dragon growls as it forms a large updraft from a flap of its wings. Still, Millefeui stays silent.

"Millefeui, do something!" Miyuki exclaims, preparing her wand.

But as the monster fires his attack, Millefeui lifts her head and...smiles.

"I activate, Threatening Roar!" she announces.

A large, booming roar knocks Yuto's dragon back as Millefeui smiles.

"Oh, did I do that?" she asks. "Looks like I still have another turn to kick your ass!"

"Your monsters aren't strong enough to defeat me!" Yuto roars, slipping two cards face-down behind his dragons. "Just make it easier on yourself and surrender already!"

"I'd rather go eat worms than do that!" Millefeui huffs, drawing her card. When she looks at it, a wide grin forms on her face.

 _YES! YES! YES!_ She cheers. _I_ knew _I had a copy of you somewhere_.

"First off," says Millefeui. "I activate my face-down card, Xyz Reborn! This allows me to resurrect Madolche Queen Tiaramisu and attach this card as an Overlay Unit!"

The Trap Card flips over before spinning around once, twice, three times! Then, Queen Tiaramisu takes her place, raising her scepter into the air as a silver orb circles it. (2200/2100 -) 2700/2600)

"And I just figured out something," Millefeui notes. "If I try to destroy your cards or attack directly while they're on the field, your Phantom Knights will activate and keep me at a stand still.

"So...what would happen if I can prevent you from playing them?"

"What are you saying?" asks Yuto. "Unless you have a card like Xing Zeng Hu - which you don't - then you can't prevent me from playing them."

"It's true that I don't have Xing Zeng Hu, but I have the next best thing. I activate Cold Wave!"

Yuto gasps as a wave of icy water rises above Millefeui before crashing down on the field, casting a blue icy aura on his face-down cards.

 _That was brilliant!_ Miyuki comments. _Millefeui used Xyz Reborn before Cold Wave to ensure that her Xyz Monster was safe and now Yuto can't activate his face-down cards!_

"Now that I have that settled," says Millefeui. "I detach one Overlay Unit from Queen Tiaramisu to shuffle _both_ of your dragons back to the Extra Deck by returning two 'Madolche' monsters from my graveyard to my deck.

"And that's not all, since Madolche Chateau is still on the field, those two monsters go straight back into my hand. And I'm sure _they_ don't need any introductions, right?"

Yuto looks in horror as Queen Tiaramisu slams her staff onto the ground, the Overlay Unit shattering as a powerful gale forms and sends both of Yuto's dragons back to his Extra Deck. Millefeui still smiles as she summons Madolche Puddingcessoeur (1400/1400 -) 1900/1900) and Puddingcess (1000/1000 -) 2300/2300) onto the field, a look of fury in their blue eyes as they stare at the Xyz Monster with the javelin all by his lonesome self..

"You know," Millefeui notes. "You, the Phantom Knight tried to defeat the innocent princess by unleashing the wrath of your dragons...but now it's the _Princess_ who is going to save herself and stop your little machinations with a pounding of her own. Say your prayers, Yuto!"

Yuto stays still as both Queen Tiaramisu and Puddingcess raise their hands into the air. Queen Tiaramisu's staff glows while Puddingcess forms a large orb of light. Meanwhile, Madolche Puddingcessoeur points a finger into the air and a small orb of white light manifests.

"Attack directly, everyone!" Millefeui commands. "Super Sucre Shimmer!"

The three Fairy-type monsters fire attacks. Madolche Puddingcessoeur's small beam strikes the Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin while the combined strength of Madolche Puddingcess and Queen Tiaramisu hits Yuto, causing the phantom to scream in agony as he lands on his back in pain.

 **(Yuto: 0) - - - - - - - (Millefeui: 2600)**

As the Madolche Chateau and monsters fade away, Millefeui sighs as and drops to her knees. One turn later and she would've been done for. And If this is what it feels like against Yuto, she can hardly think about how Serena and Mieru are going to fare against Yuya.

"Millefeui!" Miyuki exclaims, rushing towards the girl. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Millefeui answers, standing up. "Now, all I have to do is...huh?"

Millefeui looks up to see both of Yuto's eyes glowing madly and a dark wind blowing across the field.

"You...you witch!" he roars. "I will get to Yuya no matter what!"

His Duel Disk seamlessly transforms back into his spear. He points it towards Millefeui with the intent to kill. With some quick thinking, Miyuki fires a blue bolt of magic from her wand, causing the spear to fly out of Yuto's hands.

"We need to disarm him and quick!" Miyuki exclaims. "Do you have any cards in your deck that can…"

She is interrupted by Yuto summoning his own lighting magic that knocks the wand out of her hands. It rolls to the ground as Yuto picks up his spear and charges, the intent of murder in his eyes.

Unconsciously recalling what Serena did with Yuya, Millefeui brings her hands out and shouts, "Freeze!"

A brilliant light appears in front of her, and so does the spirit of a large crane with snow-white feathers, spreading its wings. Yuto pauses, and so does Millefeui, as the crane flies towards Yuto.

"What magic is this?" Yuto snarls, preparing his spear with the amethyst head. He thrusts his spear into the crane, causing the spectral bird to pause just one centimeter away from the phantom…

And then, the crane disintegrates into motes of light that float around him like stars before they transform into a thousand origami cranes that fly around him like a tornado.

"Now, you're gonna learn how to play nice!" says MIllefeui. "Got it?"

Yuto has no time to scream as the tornado picks up speed and he begins to glow as bright as the cranes before he starts to shrink, smaller and smaller until, after time passes and the cranes fly back toward Millefeui's side, all that is left of Yuto is a small doll of his likeness.

As Millefeui stares in awe at what she has caused, the small doll of Cloth Yuya that is still in her pocket pops his head out.

"Yay! New friend!" Cloth Yuya cheers, hopping onto a glowing crane to get a better look-see at the doll in Yuto's likeness..

As this goes on, Millefeui looks at her hands as the cranes surrounding her fade away and Cloth Yuto drops into hands. Never in her life has she been able to do anything like that before!

"W...what was that?" she asks, turning to Miyuki.

"A Psyche…" Miyuki whispers. "Millefeui, you're not a witch, correct?"

"Not to my knowledge," Millefeui answers. "I don't know a lot about my past prior to living at the Sacred Crane Orphanage. Why do you ask?"

"...It's nothing," Miyuki says, shaking her head. She picks up her fallen wand and narrows her eyes. "But right now, we should bring him back to my house and see what we can get out of him. If he's involved with Yuya Sakaki, then the best thing to do is to separate the two as far as possible."

"What about Yuya? I'm sure his parents are worried sick about him!"

"Well, his mother is. But his father…" Miyuki trails off. "It's not important. Come on, let's go."

"But how are we gonna get back? Your husband took the car!"

Miyuki chuckles as she wags a finger towards MIllefeui. "I'm a witch; we know how to travel from almost everywhere. Now, see that fountain?"

"Yeah…"

"We're going to enter it and use it to return home. At this time, your sister and her friends are going to be at Domino Below to meet with 'Team Satisfaction' as they call themselves." Miyuki helps Millefeui stand up. "Now come on. We have no time to lose."

The witch leads MIllefeui to the fountain as Millefeui pulls out her phone to send a quick message to Serena and Kanata, hoping that both her girlfriend and sister are doing okay. Then, she stares at her reflection in the water and hopes for the best.

"Take my hand," says Miyuki. "And take a deep breath. Ready? 1...2…"

Then, the two leap into the fountain with a loud splash.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Yuya was on the run for now, Millefeui can summon a Psyche to save herself, and we learned a bit more about that phantom knight, Yuto.**_

 _ **But it seems like more and more questions were popping up, what with Kanata's shock of that pendulum and how it connected to Yugo. As Haruka said, "There is no such thing as coincidence; only the inevitable."**_

 _ **And while we chased after shadows in this Dueling Paradise, two souls were dancing their cares away, unaware at how their relationship was going to be put to the test.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Hikari and Shinji are having a romantic date at Kaibaland involving dancing, dueling and ex-friends. And when someone decides to push Hikari down a peg, Shinji decides to defend his girlfriend's honor in a fight that will surely being about the Dawn of a Duel.**_

" _ **Dance All Nite" coming up next.**_


End file.
